Gotta Love New York
by Nina Aquafina is BoBina
Summary: writing the summary later :P


Chapter 1:  
Rosalina was taping her foot as she was pacing in front of her favorite resturaunt in the entire city, L'avenir, which was French for "the future". The owners really wished there was some kind of orign behind it, but there really wasn't. The owner weren't even French. They just looked through a French dictionary one day, and picked that word because it looked fancy. Which was the impression they wanted the resturaunt have. They didn't dare let their customers know that. A waiter peeked his out of the L'avenir door.  
"Escuse me miss, can I escort you to a seat? If not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The waiter had a dead serious look on his face. "Oh, I'm waiting for someone. They should be here soon." How humiliating. Nat had just made her look stood up, which would have effected her reputation dramitically. Rosalina had suddenly felt a droplet on her head. She looked up in suspicion. Just her luck. It began to rain. To make matters worse, her make-up was smearing. She was about ready to cry. Things couldn't get worse for her.  
"Oh well," she sighed. As she gathered herself up to get ready to leave, she noticed sunshine across the street. Not just any sunshine, it was her sunshine; the sunshine to her bad day.  
"Nat!" She called out, with make-up lightly streaked down her cheeks. She looked horrible, but she didn't care. She was with Nat. Nat walked across the street, his feet moving to the beat of the nearby traffic going on. Rosalina threw her arms around Nat.  
"I thought you'd never show up!" She whispered into his ear. Tears were still streaking down her face.  
"You know me better than that." He told her. Rosalina smiled acting like she knew exactly what he was talking about, but the truth was, she didn't. Rosalina always had her doubts about Nat. Not that he was a bad boyfriend, he just didn't always mean what he said. She gave Nat another tight squeeze before letting go. Rosalina was so caught up in the moment, she completely forgot about the rain. They both looked up.  
"We better get seats, before we get soaked!" Nat said as he put his arm around Rosalina's shoulder. Rosalina let out a soft giggle. Nat hadn't said anything funny, he was just incredibly cute to her, and everything he said was too. When they got inside, the waiter was still there; the same one that had embarrassed Rosalina. He was there to greet them,  
take their coats, and lead them to a table.  
"Here, let me help you." The waiter let his hands out and removed Rosalina's coat, and then Nat's. Rosalina didn't get it. Two seconds ago, this waiter was having a really bad attitude, and now it was like a completely different person. She rolled her eyes and just went along with it.  
"Just you two, right?" The waiter asked this question so much, he was pretty much paid to ask it, since L'avenir was the number one date spot in all of New York City. Rosalina had her eyes set on Nat. It was almost as if she couldn't control her eyes. Nat nodded his head, and if Rosalina said so herself, he was so cute while he did it. She wanted to giggle, but she didn't want to seem desperate, or that she was rushing things. So instead she just smiled from ear to ear. She had completely forgotten about the waiter, and everyone else for that matter. She was focused on Nat, and only Nat.  
"Right this way!" Those words were the ones that made Rosalina "snap out of it"  
"Hehe. Right." She laughed kinda nervously. As the waiter led them to the table, Rosalina looked down at Nat's hand. His skin looked so soft. She reached down to hold his hand tightly, but at the last second, she pulled her hand back. She would've looked completely desperate if she hadn't pulled back. She let out a sigh of relief, or so she thought. Nat had definately felt something. Whether it was just a fly, or him losing his mind, he HAD felt something. He looked at Rosalina, but she just shrugged and looked away.  
The waiter showed them a small table that was accompanied by two chairs, a lit candle in the center, and two napkins folded in the shape of swans. It looked beautiful. Nat and Rosalina took their seats as the waiter handed them their menus.  
"One of our student waiters will be here with you shortly." He wanted to use the word "intern", but it just didn't seem right; at-  
least not when you're talking about being a waiter. Rosalina still had her eyes set on Nat, but she couldn't help it, even if she was only looking at the top of his head, 'cause the rest of him was burried in a L'avenir menu. Nat had lowered his menu to see if Rosalina had made up her mind. When her eyes met his, she quickly looked away. It was a habit of hers. She did it to everyone. She couldn't look anyone in the eye without feeling awkward. She hid her face using the menu.  
"Rosalina...?" Nat had said peering through his menu.  
"Yes, Nat?" For once, Rosalina had looked someone in the eye without feeling nervous. She loved this feeling.  
"Oh, nothing." Nat chuckled. He just wanted a good look at her in the candle light. The glitter lotion she had on her neck, chest and clevage had made her look even all the more beautiful. She had picked out a low cut V-neck dress just for this day, hoping Nat would notice, and of course he did. He really wanted to break the awkward silence, but it's hard to make conversation with someone who's taking your breath away. Instead, he coughed and took a sip of water. If Rosalina didnt say an icebreaker soon, he was going to go outside to "get some air.  
"So have you made up your mind yet?" Rosalina was about to explode from all the heat, but of course, she didn't mind.  
"Eh. I think I'll just have a raspberry cheesecake." Nat wasn't really that hungry.  
"Haha. Yeah, me too." Rosalina was still really nervous. She didn't want to seem like a fatass in front of Nat.

" 'Allo. My name is Pierre." The "student" waiter said in a beautiful French accent. "I will be your server today. How can I help you?" Rosalina smiled and said "Two raspberry cheesecakes, please." Nat had done all the talking, and if she kept quiet, she would look like "Nat's bitch". "Ahh. Oui" The waiter said in beautiful French accent again. Rosalina sighed deeply. She was GOING to make conversation with Nat. No matter how cute he was. That's why she even agreed to go on this date, to get to know him better.  
"So how's your freshman year going so far?" Rosalina, being a sophmore, already knew about how tough it was to be a fresh-  
man.  
"Eh. It is what is is." Nat replied.  
" 'Ere you go!" The waiter came back carrying 2 plates with a yellow cheesecake on both, with raspberries on top of course.  
"Thank you" Nat and Rosalina said in unison.  
"Enjoy" By the time they turned their heads to see the waiter walk into the kitchen, he was already gone. They both shrugged and continue to conversate. "Heyy! I've got an idea." Rosalina put a smile on her face. "We should play truth or dare." She sort of gigled.  
"In a resturaunt!?" Nat was surprised.  
"Sure, why not?! It'll be a new experience." Rosalina still had that same smile on her face.  
"Ehh, okay. You go first though. Truth or dare?" He didn't seem too enthusiastic when he said that.  
"I choose...Dare"  
"Okay, I dare you to..." as he said that, he scooped up some whip cream on his finger "let me lick this off whatever body part I put on you." Rosalina smiled and sounded really excited.


End file.
